1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a wireless communication apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a wireless communication apparatus connecting with at least one peripheral device and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a television (TV), a monitor, a portable terminal, etc., displays an image based on a video signal. Such an electronic device may connect with at least one peripheral device. For example, the peripheral device may include a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, a BluRay disc (BD) player, a set-top box, a personal computer (PC), a camcorder, a portable terminal, etc.
Various connections are possible between the electronic device and the peripheral devices, and one of them is a connection using a wireless network (hereinafter, an electronic device connected through the wireless network will also be referred to as a “wireless communication apparatus”). Examples of a wireless network connection mode include an infrastructure mode, an ad-hoc mode, a Digital Living Network Alliance mode, etc.
However, the wireless network connection modes are regulated to connect the devices in accordance with their own characteristic procedures. It is therefore not only difficult for an unfamiliar user to connect the display device with the peripheral devices, but also inconvenient for a user to manually connect such devices via any given connection mode even if the user knows the connection mode.